Naruto Game
by Mumei Mu
Summary: What happen if a six year old Naruto get this weird game thingy power and it ask him some questions that he don't understand but answer it anyway? One crazy chaotic life and bunch of regrets, that's what! At least he can become the hokage faster and get a family that he always want, thank to this game abilities.


**I present you one of the latest story, Naruto Game! A Naruto fanfic with gamer elements!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Before we start, there are few things you need to know. That is a short chapter since it's a prologue. I'm bringing certain characters in that come from anime/movies and I just take them from the wiki because most of you know that I DO NOT watch anime/movies, I ONLY read the manga so…Yeah…I guess that's it.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, gamer and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Naruto, a six year old boy, stand in a strange stance with weird-out expression on his face as he stares at a strange floating paper-thin object in his living room. He just came home after another lousy day at playground where everyone still won't play with him, just stunned him for no reason like always, and now there's a weird thingy in his apartment.

 **Naruto: The Game**

 **Status**

 **Skill Tree**

 **Skill Book(s)**

 **Abilities**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest(s)**

 **Collection(s)**

 **Reputation(s)**

 **Extra**

 **Guide**

 **Help**

 **Option(s)**

 **DLC**

'Genjutsu?' Naruto tilted his head, what did the old man teach him about dispelling genjutsu again? Oh, yeah… He suddenly ram his head into the wall then clench onto his forehead with a yelp before he look up again. The floating thingy is still there. "Wha…" Naruto blinked few times before he grab the broom then…Poke it with the handle. He find it to be solid when it touch the thingy. "Hmm…" Naruto stare at it for few moments before he whack it repeatingly with the broom and it last for a while until he halt his assaults with heavy pants. The floating thingy remain.

 **Naruto: The Game.**

"Ooookay…" Naruto drop the broom with squirted eyes as he look around it, "Not genjutsu…Um…What is that thingy?" He scratched his head then he poke DLC randomly before he cry out in fright as several more thingys pop up from nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **Would you like to download these expansions?**

 **Blast From The Past: This pack include a new system, new female characters,** **new locations, new quests,** **Ancient sets,** **achievements. This pack also introduces the corrupted remnant of ninjas. All decreased female characters' background will be readjusted to fit this timeline and to prevent some issues.**

 **The New Era Generation: This pack includes a new system, next-generation characters, new locations, new quests, Next-Gen sets, achievements. Warning: Two characters won't be introduced until very late and you will make a choice to pick one, erasing other from existence.**

 **Road To Ninja Characters: This pack include** **alternate counterparts of several female characters, new quests. The characters will become the twin of their counterparts.**

Naruto stare at them for a moment before his eyes lit up, if it's real and he want to 'download' them, he will get new friends…Or maybe finally get adopted! He actually didn't read the whole thing. "Yes, let's do that!" Naruto grinned before he pause for a moment, "How do I do that?"

 **You selected Yes. The DLC will be updated and completed when you go to sleep.**

"Oh, okay…" Naruto blinked before he groan, "I have to wait until tomorrow?! Ugh…" A floating screen pops up in front of him, causing him to blink again.

 **The game would like to set some permanent options. Please select them. Warning: These options are permanent and won't be changed until you achieved hundred percent of this game. Some options won't be changed, even after achieving hundred percent, and will be carried onto the next games.**

"Hmm?" He tilted his head confusingly before the thingy change again, he think he'll call these thingy screen.

 **First option: Which romance route would you like to select?**

 **True Love: Love one woman with all of your heart.**

 **Harem route: Many loves, one big family!**

 **Lovele…**

Naruto immediately hit harem route when he saw that it come with one big family. He's going to be adopted into a big family!

 **Second option: What type of love interest do you want?**

 **Same-age: pursuing women around your age.**

 **Older than you: pursuing young adult and cougars.**

 **Young than you: pursuing women younger than you. Remove judgment and possible jail time.**

 **Way older than you: pursuing elders. Remove judgment.**

 **Love knows no bounds: pursuing all types without limit. All bets are off.**

Naruto pick 'Love knows no bounds' with a grin, he want to be love by all of his family! Oh, Naruto, he completely misunderstands this option because of his innocence.

 **You selected 'Love knows no bounds' option. Would you also like to turn** **Netori and In Family on?**

The boy tilt his head to right then to left before he shrug his shoulder, he'll ask old man what this word mean. "Yes, turn it on."

 **Now you can seduce married women away from their husbands.**

 **Now you can seduce your family members.**

Naruto squirted his eyes at the screen oddly, what does seduce mean? He hears some snickering before he look around confusingly, where did that come from? He unknowingly just heard Kyuubi from inside his seal.

 **Third option: Please set your aging process.**

 **Normal: Aging normally as everyone else.**

 **In Prime: Stop aging when you reach your prime.**

 **Barely legal: Stop aging when you turn eighteen.**

 **Shota: Stop aging when you barely reach thirteen.**

He glance up and down at his options before he select the last one, "Pfft, I'm not going to be older like old man!"

" **Idiot…Should pick third…Will be fucking weird…"** Naruto looked around again with a frown. Seriously, where do that come from and why does it sound like filtered?

 **Fourth option: Would you like to set bijuu's genders in both chakra and human forms?**

" **Wait, what!"**

"Bijuu?" The little boy tilted his head puzzlingly, what is that word and why does it sound familiar?

 **Free-will Gender: Let them chose whatever they want to be.**

 **Male Gender: All bijuu are male.**

 **Female Gender: All bijuu are female.**

"Mmm…" Naruto put index finger on his lips in deep thought.

" **Naruto! Do…Pick Female…First!"** The boy blinked at shouting voice, should he listen to that voice?

"…Okay!" The boy press female option with a smile before he blink at the screaming voice, why is this voice cussing so much?

 **You select female gender for bijuu. Now you can pursue bijuu. We will rewrite their memories and readjust so they will never remember that their genders have been changed. Kurama's memory of this event will be removed permanently.**

" **NOOOO! FUUUUU…"** The roaring voice abruptly ends without any warning.

"Voice, where did you go?" Naruto asked innocently and he never get any respond before he shrug, brushing it off as his imagination. "Okay, what's next?"

 **The permanent options have been set. Would you like to go back to the main menu?**

"Yes?" Naruto said and the screen went back to the main menu, the same first screen he read early. "Um…" He scratched his head before he remember that he can touch it, "Do I press it again?" He touch the status and it change again to something else.

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Class: Civilian (Level Cap at nine)**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0**

 **HP: 250**

 **CP: locked**

 **STR: 5/9999**

 **VIT: 5/9999**

 **DEX: 4/9999**

 **INT: 5/9999**

 **WIS: 5/9999**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Bonus:**

 **Uzumaki: Passive: Regeneration. Everything else locked until you chose academy student class.**

 **Gamer's Body: Passive: LV Max: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Breaking limit beyond the max level. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP and all mass effects.**

 **?**

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **Earth: Locked.**

 **Wind: Locked.**

 **Fire: Locked.**

 **Water: Locked.**

 **Lighting: Locked.**

 **Stat Point(s): 10**

 **Skill Point(s): 1**

"What's level cap?" Naruto blinked again and a screen pop up.

 **Level cap is a limit.** **The maximum attainable level of the character varies on their class.**

 **Civilian: 1 – 9**

 **Academy student: 10 – 15**

 **Genin: 16 – 25**

 **Chunin: 26 – 49**

 **Jonin/ANBU/Kage: 50 – 999**

 **Gamer: 1000 – 9999**

"…Why are three same?" Naruto pointed at Jonin/ANBU/Kage class confusingly.

 **Kage and ANBU are Jonin's branch paths. Some jonin and ANBU can be powerful than kage.**

"Oh, okay…" The boy hummed as the screen turn back to his status and he notice that he have ten stat points. "What's stat points?"

 **Stat point is used to** **improve your chosen stats. Example: Increase STR will boost your strength, making you stronger. The points can be earn through level up (Five points every level), certain activates (Example: Study will add a point to INT or WIS, depending on subjects and how long you have been doing it for) and quest rewards.**

"Ugh, study…" Naruto grimaced, he hate studying since the old man teach him how to write and read and it's so hard! "Oh, but I don't have to do it because I have stat points!" He press the plus sign next to INT, figuring it mean to add point. The screen shakes with a buzz, causing him to jump.

 **You currently can't use stat points until you reach Genin class. You currently can increase the stats by doing some activity.**

"OH COME ON!" He threw his hands up, "That is so unfair! Ugh…" He glared at the screen again before he blink at something else, "Skill point? What's that?"

 **Skill Points are a reward granted for increasing the player's level, for completing quests, challenges and other things. It is used to progress through the Skill Trees and getting upgrade in many areas. Some unique skills can be gain by completing challenges and defeat the** **remnants** **. As the gamer, you can use it to unlock any bloodlines, unique clan jutsu, etc.**

"Cool!" Naruto grinned before he drop it, "Wait…Is it same like stat points?"

 **You currently can't use the skill tree until you reach Genin class.**

"Ugh…" He slumped dejectedly before he stands straight up with fire in his eyes, "I'm going to be a genin and unlock these stuff!" The academy is about two years away so he can wait a little longer! "…Skill Tree…That was in this main menu thingy." As soon as he said it, the screen went back to the main menu and he blink at it. "…Skill Tree." The screen change again and the boy realize that it's active by his voice, cool! He look at the skill tree before his eyes budge out, the screen was so clustered with many black circles, all connected to each other by white lines, and the only colored circle was right in middle of many circles. He notices two tabs on top of the skill tree window, one said bloodline/clan jutsu and other one said Unique Skill.

 **Skill: Gamer: Live the real world like a game. Grant Game and Gamer's Body.**

"Wow, if I put skill points in there, I'll get stronger and become badass hokage in no time!" Naruto grinned as he looked at some skill circle before he groan again, realizing that he can't use this feature until he become a genin. "You know what, I'm going to sleep. I can check the rest later." He jog over to hop into his bed and close his eyes excitingly, he can't wait until tomorrow! The DLC thingy will be finished and he will have family and friends! It's gonna be the best day!

* * *

Today sucks! Naruto sit on his swing with a dejected expression, it's starting to get dark now and he have been out all day to search for his new family but…It's same like always, everyone just ignore or glaring at him and keep their children away from him. 'That thing lied to me.' Naruto frowned at the floating screen above a random civilian's head, 'It said it will complete downloaded when I get up and get family…But I don't! Ugh, today bites! I'm going home!' He let an sigh out as he push himself off the swing and he walk toward the park's entrance until he hear some cry at his right side, causing him to turn his head. He sees two boys picking on a girl with purple hair and eyes as one of the boys kick dirt on her light purple dress.

"S-Stop it!" The girl cried out, "W-Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"So you can plot how to backstab us like your traitor father?" One boy shove her down as soon as she try to get up, "Yeah, right! Like we're gonna leave you alone!"

"Yeah, we're gonna make sure you don't do it or we'll kill you like ANBU did to your old man!" Another boy laughed and the little girl bit her lower lip with glare. "Hey, what's with this lo…"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Naruto called out to them, drawing their attention.

"What was that, you shrimp?" The boy scowled at him, "You're telling us to leave her alone? Are you…"

"Yes, I said to leave her alone!" The blonde boy suddenly shove him away with a shoulder charge before he stand in front of her, "If you want to pick on her, then you go through me!"

"You bastard…" The coughing boy scowled deeply as he raised his fist up, "I'm gonna…"

"Hey, hey!" The second boy grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" The boy glared at his friend.

"Dude, don't you know who that is?" The second boy glared at Naruto, "He's this monster our parents told us to stay away."

"Huh?" The bully look back to Naruto with narrowed eyes before they widened, "Oh, shit! Let's get out of here before he eat and kill us." He glanced at the girl with narrowed eyes, "You're lucky that we don't beat you up because the monster's with you but the next time we see you, you're dead!" The boys ran off to get away from the monster and traitor girl.

"Coward!" Naruto sneered at the boys before he turn to the downed girl, "Hey, you okay?" He offer his hand to her, "These guys were jerk."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" The girl grabbed his hand to get up, "Thanks."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, wanna be my friend?" He grinned and she blink at him several times.

"Y-You want to be my friend?" She eyes him, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Yeah…You don't want to?" Naruto looked down sadly.

"N-No, no!" The girl shook her head with waving hands, "I want to be! I-It's just that no one want to be my friends because my father tried to betray the village…Oh." She closed her mouth when she realize that she told him that her father was a traitor.

"Oh, no one want to be friends with me too and I don't know why." Naruto said, not caring about the info. "…Um, are we friends or not?"

"Y-Yes, we are." The girl gave him a meek smile, "I-I'm Kakei Sumire…Um…Do you want to build sandcastle with me?"

Naruto stare at her with widened eyes as if he has won something before he pumps his fist up with a wide grin, "HECK YEAH! LET'S GO!" He grabbed her waist then drag her over to the sandbox, ignoring two floating screen that pop up a while ago.

 **Side Quest: To Rescue: Stand up to Sumire's bullies. Completed.**

 **Reward: Gain Kakei Sumire as childhood friend, childhood friend bonus: Boost positive reputation with Sumire in any events.**

 **Kakei Sumire now has a crush on you.**

* * *

In a private room within a hospital, a comatose red-haired woman lies in her bed with three elite ANBU guarding her.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of NG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is just a short chapter to introduce some game elements and what have changed/added in Naruto-verse! Instead of getting the game ability near graduation, Naruto awake it at six and oh, boy! He has no idea what he just selected and can you blame him? He's just six and never heard of video game before!**

 **As some of you have noticed, I added something new to the Naruto x gamer and it's DLC! (Or have it been done before? I'm not sure, is it?) It's going to be pretty crazy! Because we get New Era people, RTN girls and decreased women coming back alive with some new kind of enemies in this story! Dammit, young Naruto, why don't you read it whole?!**

 **Also, Naruto is going to be very OP in future because I add 'Go beyond limit' to the gamer's body! Kinda like Disgaea's max level. But it won't happen any time soon!**

 **That's right, I made Kakei Sumire his childhood friend! Why? Just because I feel like it and it's a fanfic! Deal with it.**

 **What kind of crazy stuff will we see with Naruto as the Gamer? Will he regret his decision in the future? What game features will we see after getting a glimpse of these screens? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be snuff out by remnants.**


End file.
